The Perfect Weapon
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: One-Shot when Lexi gets her ninja weapon. Follows 2012 series. Comments and fan art welcome.


**If you read my 2003 series, you'll notice that Lexi uses tessen. However, because April uses tessen in the 2012 series, I had to change that. Also, April gets the tessen because Splinter planned on giving them to his daughter - Mewa - but never got the chance and instead gave them to his kunoitchi. Obviously that can't work if Lexi was around before April, so I know it was fluffy and all, but I'm changing it for my story so that April uses the tessen solely because she likes them and uses them well.**

 **So, here we go.**

"So, Lexi, what weapon do you think you'll get?" Mikey jumps up and down beside me.

"I bet it'll be something tough. Like my sais," Raph laughs.

"No way, Lexi is smart. She'll get something strategic…like my bo staff," Donnie smiles.

"You're both wrong," Leo smirks, "She'll get something traditional, like my katanas."

Mikey swings his arm around Leo and Donnie, "Please, dudes, you know nothing about weapon choices. Lexi will obviously get the coolest weapon ever! Nun chucks, bra!"

They start bickering over the best weapons and all I can do is look on them and laugh. They banter over the silliest things. Obviously it's not the weapon, but the wielder. Just like Master Splinter always says.

"Alexandria?" Master Splinter says from the dojo doorway, "It is time."

"Good luck," my brothers whisper to me as I make my way towards my master.

He has laid out several weapons on a blanket in the middle of the room. Some are long, a few are short, others are sharp, while several are blunt. Though, I've got my eye on one weapon in particular. One that will make everyone happy.

Master Splinter hands me a few to try out, and I do pretty well with the Katana and Tessen, but neither keep my attention. He has me try the Ono - which I drop almost instantly - and the Naginata - that I trip over repeatedly.

"It seams as though you are not fairing any of the choices," Master Splinter notices, "Perhaps we should take a break?"

"Actually…" I start. I take a breath, "There is one I would like to try." I glance over at it causing Master Splinter to look the same way.

"I see," he smiles walking over, "I had a feeling it would interest you. This weapon uses swift, calculated, close range, movements. You will have to be fast and accurate. I have no doubt that you can handle such a weapon." He hands it to me and I light up.

It feels right. It feels like an attachment of my hand. I slip the arm bands around my wrists. Master Splinter says I can use this to make swirling motions like Mikey's nunchako. I have to make accurate and calculated strikes - like Donnie's bo staff. I will use cutting motions like Leo's katanas. Not to mention it is used for close range combat. Much like Raph's sais.

I found the perfect weapon.

After a few minutes to learn posture and light practice, Master Splinter is convinced as well. I leave the dojo, hiding my new weapons behind my back. It's a surprise. My brothers crowd me instantly, awaiting the news.

I slowly bring out my new weapons for them to see.

"Oh wow!" Mikey says.

"Calculated, short range, swift, and fast. It's perfect!" Donnie exclaims.

"Nice, I like it," Raph smirks.

Leo says, "You picked good, Lex. Kama. It's totally you."

 **I had originally planned to have Lexi use one katana blade like Karai, but felt my character needed her own thing. I plan to keep the tessen in my 2003 series, but the Kama is Lexi's 2012 weapon.**

 **The Kama is basically like a small reaper scythe that fits in one hand. I wanted something that shows each of the brothers because each of the brothers makes a part of Lexi.**

 **I love TMNT and I wish I owned the rights.**

 **Shout out: I saw a vid on you tube where Nickelodeon agreed to have the turtles as humans. I'm not a fan of that animation style nor the grossness, but all the same it was a dream come true. The boys will always be turtles, but it's cool to see how everyone imagines them as humans. Also, Raph and Donnie were spot on. I thought Leo was pretty close and Mikey was…he was okay. I just imagined him as more of a cargo pants, skater guy. The sun glasses were an awesome touch, though.**


End file.
